


Taste Of Heavenly Rush

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This is how they bring Tre into the fold.





	Taste Of Heavenly Rush

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to "one more touch".

It's not a total surprise when Billie turns to him one day after band practice and says "I want Tre." 

Mike would be lying if he said he's never thought about it before and this isn't really the first time Billie's mentioned it since they've both always had a crush on the other man off and on over the years.

Mike merely arches an eyebrow. "Like you wanna fuck him?"

"Yeah, but more than that, you know? I've been thinking about this for a while." Billie says, setting his guitar down on its stand. 

Tre's out of the room, getting beers for them all from Billie's kitchen and Mike knows they probably shouldn't be having this conversation when he could walk in on it at any time, but Billie's got him intrigued.

"Yeah, I know. There's always something more with you." Mike smiles fondly.

Billie scowls for a moment. "I just think we should talk about at least bringing him into the bedroom with us. Maybe something more? If you're up for it and he is too."

"Yeah, okay. We'll talk about it later." Mike nods and fiddles with the tuning knobs on his bass.

"Talk about what later?" Tre asks as he comes down the stairs, carrying the beers. 

Billie snags his from Tre's fingers, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

Tre arches an eyebrow at him. He hands Mike his beer. "You always go for the weird ones?"

"I got stuck with him." Mike snickers, twisting the cap off of his beer.

Billie glares and throws his beer cap at them. It bounces off of Mike's chest. "You suck."

"Yeah and you like it." Mike waggles his eyebrows at him.

Tre laughs and shakes his head at them, swigging from his bottle.

They drink and laugh and talk and play well into the night. Billie keeps getting closer and closer to Tre, finding any excuse to touch him or be affectionate towards him. Mike shoots him a warning look, but Tre is buzzed enough that he doesn't question Billie's behavior and Billie flashes a grin a Mike, who only rolls his eyes.

Tre crashes in the guest room that night and Mike and Billie head up to their bedroom.

"Please say you're into the idea of bringing Tre into this with us." Billie says as soon as the door is closed behind them.

"I should make you work for it, but yeah, I am." Mike smirks.

"I'm sure Tre will be up for it." Billie grins.

"Maybe the sex, but how are you gonna ask him to actually be in the relationship with us?" Mike asks.

"We'll take it slow." Billie nods.

"If you say so." Mike begins to strip.

Billie follows suit. The sex that night seemed hotter than usual, what with both of them gasping out all the dirty things they'd do to each other and Tre. 

~*~

The next morning, Mike is in the kitchen making coffee when Billie comes in, yawning and fairly collapsing at the kitchen table.

"Too early." He groans, laying his head on the table. 

"Here. Need some Advil?" Mike asks, putting a mug of hot coffee in front of Billie.

"No, I didn't drink that much." Billie raises his head and sips at the coffee.

Tre stumbles into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He sits down at the table and mimics Billie's pose with his head on the table.

"Morning, Tre." Billie says, smirking over the rim of his mug.

Tre grunts in reply and smiles gratefully up at Mike when he puts a mug of coffee in front of him as well. 

"Breakfast?" Mike asks the other two. 

They nod. Mike gets to work making eggs, pancakes, and bacon and slapping away hands that try to steal his cooked bacon. 

Soon they're all sitting down at the table and eating, not much being said between the three of them as they all concentrate on their food. 

Tre gets up and clears away the dishes, rinsing them off in the sink and loading the dish washer while Billie pours them all more coffee as soon as they're finished eating. 

Billie backs Tre up against the counter and Tre looks at him, raising an eyebrow, curious. Billie knows they should talk about this, should explain it all to Tre, what they want, and see what he wants, if he even wants this too, but Billie has always been about seizing opportunities when they present themselves. So he kisses Tre right there in the kitchen with Mike looking on over his coffee. 

Tre makes a startled sound and then kisses back, hands sliding up to curl fingers in Billie's hair. Billie wedges a thigh in between Tre's legs and Tre groans. Billie nips lightly at Tre's bottom lip and pulls back, turning his head to look at Mike. "I think he wants this too."

Tre's panting slightly and he looks over at Mike when Mike gets up. 

"Oh, I'd have to agree." Mike grins and presses against Billie's back as he leans over his shoulder to kiss Tre himself. 

Tre's not going to lie and say he's never thought about this before, even before Mike and Billie finally got their shit together and really got together, but he never would have thought it would actually happen. He never would have thought that they would want him back. 

Hands settle on Tre's hips as Billie sucks on his neck, leaving red marks in his wake. They'll be nice bruises later and Billie likes the thought of Tre being marked like that by him. That they would let people know that he is off limits now. That he is theirs now. 

Mike breaks the kiss with Tre and moves down the other side of Tre's neck and presses Billie even closer against Tre and Tre moans, rocking his hips against Billie's thigh, still firmly between his legs. 

"You like that, Tre?" Billie asks, breathless.

"Fuck yes." Tre hisses as Mike bites at his neck, soothing the reddened skin with his tongue a moment later.

"Tell us what you want." Mike says, breath hot against Tre's ear.

"Want you. Both of you. Now." It's about as coherent as Tre can manage right now.

"Sounds like something we can provide." Billie smirks. 

Somehow they make it up to the bedroom and fall into a heap on the bed. Billie straddles Tre, kissing him again as Mike begins to rid them of their clothing.

Tre thinks maybe they should talk about this, but then Billie's grinding his hips down against his and all coherent thoughts are lost to him as Mike kisses him breathless when Billie pulls away.

It's a blur of skin against skin, the burn of pleasure, and the feel of sweat soaked bodies writhing together. Billie's inside of him and he's got his mouth around Mike's cock and everything just falls into place, like this is where he's meant to be, between the two of them. Hands curl around his own aching cock and Billie thrusts harder into him, Mike fingers curl tighter, and then it's all bright pleasure as his orgasm slams into him, Mike not far behind him. He swallows everything Mike has to offer, a few drops slipping down his chin. Billie groans sharply behind him and there's a rush of slick heat as he comes too. 

They collapse into a pile and lay there, panting, as they relish their afterglow. Mike drags long fingers through the mess on Tre's stomach, making him shiver. Billie smiles and gets up, heading into the bathroom and washing up. He brings out a warm, wet cloth for the other two, tossing it on Mike's chest. 

Mike cleans Tre up as Billie kisses him again, tasting Mike on his tongue. Hands skim over his sides and then Billie is pulling away and kissing Mike and damn, if that isn't hot even though he's seen it a thousand times. Never like this though. Never up close and for him being a part of it. 

When they break apart, Tre feels like they should talk about this now, but he doesn't want to be the one to bring it up because what if this is really just a one time thing for the other two? Something to spice up their sex life because they were feeling adventurous? He wants this to last as long as possible because he's wanted this for so long and now that he finally has it, he's loathe to let it go, let them go.

"Should we talk about this?" Mike asks, looking between Billie and Tre.

"We should, but not right now." Billie says, getting up from the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Mike asks.

"Time to get up and be productive, boys! To the studio!" Billie shimmies back into his boxers and a pair of sweats before heading out the door.

"Must have gotten an idea." Mike shakes his head fondly.

Tre hums his agreement, following Mike as he gets up and slides his underwear and a pair of pants back on. He follows him down to the basement studio. Mike stops at the closed door and turns to look at Tre.

"You're okay with this, right? You want this too?" Mike asks, looking concerned.

Tre stares up at him, wondering how it's not completely obvious that he's wanted this forever and he almost says that, but settles for "Yeah, of course" and a smile instead.

Mike smiles brightly at him and kisses him softly before they go into the studio and find Billie scribbling in his notebook, muttering to himself under his breath. 

He doesn't look up when they come in and they don't say anything, lest they break his concentration. Mike tunes his bass and Tre quietly taps out a beat, going in time with Billie's tapping fingers on the side of his notebook. 

Eventually Billie looks up and smiles at Mike, beckoning him over for a kiss. Tre watches and suddenly it falls into place for him. Even if this isn't a one time deal, it's still just about the sex for them when they're with him because they're the ones in love with each other and not him. He'll always be the third wheel. That hurts a lot more than he thought it would because now that he's gotten a taste of them, he doesn't want to let them go. They'll never see him as anything more than a friend and maybe a friend with benefits occasionally. 

He watches as they lean against one another and talk quietly, foreheads pressed together, smiles on their faces. He'll never have that with them. He'll always be on the outside looking in because this isn't meant for him, isn't meant for him to even see, really. 

He pushes these thoughts away because if they didn't want him, they wouldn't have invited him into their bed, right? Right, he tells himself firmly. He almost believes it. Almost.

~*~

Their lives go on as usual, but now that Tre is semi-involved in this quasi-relationship with them, he notices just how much of couple they act like, even in public. They came out ages ago and, while it made a splash for a while, no one really cares now except to ask in the interviews how things are going. 

He notices little things, like when Billie leans over to press a kiss to Mike's cheek or when Mike reaches out to squeezes Billie's hand. They keep their distance from him, though it's not that noticeable at first because they still sling arms around his shoulders and hug him in photo shoots, but when they're on their own, they don't really touch him outside the bedroom.

Tre knows they're making it clear to him that this is merely a sexual thing without having to outright say it and he can deal with that, no matter how much it stings. It does sting though and it makes him start pulling away from them, enough that they notice. He knows they do because they've started giving him looks that just scream worry and concern and he doesn't want it, doesn't want to see the pity in their eyes.

It's when Tre steps out of the studio to grab drinks for them that Mike turns to Billie. 

"We've got to do something about him. He's being really distant." Mike says, frowning.

"I know. It's so un-Tre like that I don't know what to do." Billie admits, strumming Blue absently.

"We need to talk to him. See what's going on in that head of his." Mike nods firmly.

"Head of whose?" Tre asks, hands full of beer bottles.

"Yours." Billie says, taking his beer from Tre.

"What about my head and what's inside?" Tre asks as he hands Mike his beer.

"Why are you being so distant lately?" Mike asks.

"I'm not." Tre says after a moment, twisting the cap off his beer.

"Bullshit." Billie slams his bottle down on the desk beside him.

Tre looks at him for a moment, then sighs. "What are we even doing, you guys?"

"I'm assuming you mean the sex and not the album." Mike asks sarcastically.

Tre nods and takes a swig of his beer, feeling way too sober for this. They're going to crush his heart and, no matter how much they don't want to, it'll hurt like a bitch.

"Having really good sex?" Billie says, more of a question than a statement.

"Okay." Tre nods, thinking he's got his answer. They just want sex from him. He can do that. It's fine. The sex is good. Great even. He can handle that. He's a big boy. He picks at the label of his beer. 

"We okay?" Mike asks, looking at Tre.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go home now though. I'm uh tired." Tre mutters and then leaves before either of the other two can say anything to stop him. 

"I think we're taking things too slow." Mike says as he hears the front door slam shut. 

"Yeah, I do too. We seriously need to have a talk with him." Billie says. 

"The sooner, the better." Mike agrees. 

~*~

The talk doesn't happen as soon as they would like because every time they try to talk to Tre, he distracts them with kisses and gropes and sex ensues. They don't even get to talk afterward because, now that Tre's convinced this is only sex, he puts his all into it before managing to disappear before either Mike or Billie collect enough brain cells to start the conversation. 

It's only when they're laying in bed one night that Billie realizes that they still haven't talked this out. Just as he opens his mouth to say something, Mike gives a soft snore and Billie sighs. He isn't going to start this talk without Mike awake to have his say too and so he settles for kissing Tre's neck and slipping an arm around his waist as he lets sleep drift over him too. 

They can talk this out in the morning. After all, a good night's sleep will only help them. 

Too bad sleep doesn't come easy for Tre anymore.


End file.
